Puphood
by Pricat
Summary: Tbe adventures of when Chomper, Pandora and Pricat were Purple Minion pups
1. Chapter 1

Puphood Adventures

"I'm bored!

Pri, Pan what do ya wanna do?" Chomper asked his twin sisters.

The three Purple Mijion pups had been living at the AVL since Lucy had found them in a cardboard box but were staying here until Silas could figure out what to do with them.

The two girls Pandora and Pricat had psychic powers which aided in games but more so mischief and the boy was called Chomper but the three were very close.

"We could go play in the lab again, and make a huge mess!" Pricat suggested as Chomper chuckled.

"Hm tempting but Lucy might get worried and that big fat guy might get mad." Pandora said as Pricat agreed.

"We could play hide and seek, this place makes the ultimate game of hide and seek possible." Chomper heard Pandora say.

"Yeah!" Chomper heard Pricat say.

"Maybe Pan should be it." Pricat say.

"Okay..." Pandora said as she was about to count.

"Oh yeah you can't use your powers okay?" Chomper said.

"Fine!" Pandora said turning around and counting as her brother and sister ran off to find good hiding places but after counting was going to find them.

She knew that Chomper loved eating checking the kitchen but heard a sneeze from the fridge opening it, seeing Chomper shivering.

"Really, you chose a fridge to hide in?" she said.

"It was a good idea at the time!" he said.

"Now let's find Pri!" Pandora said as he agreed.

But they were getting worried as they couldn't find her making Pandora frantic as she was worried that her twin might be in danger using her psychic powers to find her seeing she was in the lab.

"Hey guys, you okay?" Pricat asked.

"We were really worried about you!

I-I thought you were hurt."Pandora said beginning to cry.

Lucy understood knowing the AVL weapon testing area was no place for Tbree little Purple Minion pups to play going to get a snack.

"Are you okay, Pan?" Pricat asked.

"Yeah but when we coildn"t find you, I was scared but it's okay now." Pandora said as Chomper nodded.

He knew Pandora cared about them, but would always look out for each other.

They were then getting sleepy as they were going to their room as it was nap time but curling up in their bed and drifting off which Lucy found adorable knowing they needed their rest to grow. 


	2. Making Friends

UPuphood

Lucy giggled as she was getting ready to go to the park and taking Chomper and his siblings as they loved the park especially the park especially the playground as the Purple Minion pups were excited but she was setting up ground rules.

"Fine!" Pandora said as Pricat understood but were just happy to go outside.

They were in the stroller that fit the three of them and were talking excitedly about the park as Lucy giggled.

"I know you guys love playtime but maybe we can do it more." Lucy told them.

"Yeah!" they said.

Once they got to the park and they got to the playground, Lucy let them out of the stroller a the pups ran out and letting off that wild energy of theirs but the pups werebstunned seeing Minion pups.

But they were different compared to them.

"Wow!" Chomper said.

"Let's go talk to them." Pandora said going down the slide.

Pricat was anxious getting on the slide and going down but were on her butt o. The ground as she got sand in her overalls.

"I hate when that happens!" she muttered to herself.

"Over here Pri!" Chomper said.

She came over to her brother and twin sister as Dave and Kevin were curious.

They were playing as Lucy was happy the pups had made friend's with other Minion pups.

Gru chuckled at their antics as he knew Nefario was looking after Dave and Kevin's many brothers so knew they didn't get out much besides the park but Lucy looked at her watch knowing it was four in the afternoon.

"Chomper, Pri, Pan, we need to go!" she said.

"Aww!" the Purple Minion pups said as Dave and Kevin understood as Gru was the same.

"We can hang out soon, maybe at your house!" Kevin said.

They were unsure of that but were getting in the stroller as Lucy understood that living at the AVL meant they couldn't have friend's over but when they stayed at her house, they could.

"Yay!" Pricat said excited as her siblings agreed.

When they got back to the AVL, they were playing with toys as Lucy knew fthe park helped manage their energy. 


	3. Ice Cream Mischief

Puphood

Chomper, Pandora and Pricat were at Lucy's house as usual since she knew it gave them stability compared to living at the AVL which was no place for pups but it was hard convincing Silas of that and saw they had woken up from their nap, seeing the ice cream truck in their neighbourhood making the Purple Minion pups excited.

"Think we can catch it?" Chomper said.

"Yep, let's go!" Pricat said as Pandora agreed.

They waited until Lucy's back was turned and then left the house chasing after the ice cream truck seeing Dave and Kevin doing the same on rocket boosted trikes.

They got some ice cream, a lot actually but were having fun as Chomper and his sisters never had ice cream before and were loving it.

"You never had gelato?" Dave asked surprised.

"Nope." Pricat said.

Lucy was relieved finding them but chuckled and happy the pups were acting like kids as they were despite the purple fur and mischief among other things.

"Does your Dad know you guys are out here?" she asked Dave and Kevin.

"Sort of, he knows we do this a lot." Kevin said.

Lucy then saw Gru there smirking as he knew that when the ice cream truck came, trouble happened.

"It's fine as the pups got out too." Lucy said.

Gru smiled as he liked how nice she was to them but unaware she worked for the AVL as he was a villain as he was leaving with Dave and Kevin home but Lucy was bringing the Purple Minion pups home.

"So you guys like ice cream now, huh?" she said as they nodded.

"Yep but it's on the list of food we can't have back at gulag." Pandora said as Pricat was curious.

"Well maybe you guys can stay here, as the AVL is no place for pups." Lucy said as they were excited.

"Did you tell Big Butt Silas yet?" Chomper asked.

"Yes but he's thinking about it." Lucy said as she loved their wit but were hoping they could be family.

She saw Pricat focusing as she was reading Lucy's mind seeing it was true making them excited.

"I'm gonna fix dinner but don't leave the house." Lucy said as they understood but happy they could stay.

They were playing but having ice cream made them hyper and were being mischievous which was why Silas never let them have it but were calming down, getting sleepy and taking naps.

Lucy was underdtanding but they were pups and needed to be free and to play and just be pups.

She saw them huddled near each other knowing it was something they did as they hated sleeping alone and the dark as they had night lights back at the AVL but she would get their stuff.

She knew sometimes Pricat had bad dreams but protected her and her siblings but were hearing growl Ike snores.

She left them be. 


End file.
